Rurouni Uzumaki Gaiden
by RicMax
Summary: Naruto sai de Konoha em busca de seu amigo perdido, após a saber que o mesmo derrotou Orochimaru. Os anos passam e Naruto procura em Konoha seu abrigo, mas no mundo é que vive sua liberdade... Acompanhe as crônicas de um shinobi andarilho.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Prólogo

Naruto estava de volta a Konoha, depois de três anos. Era difícil acreditar que poderia fazê-lo, mas conseguiu. Após saber da notícia da morte de Orochimaru pelas mãos de Sasuke, partiu à sua caçada. Saiu em busca de seu amigo perdido, mesmo contra a vontade da Hokage. Não poderia ignorar isso... Sasuke, tão perto... Ainda lembrava-se de tudo com exatidão...


	2. Capítulo I

Capítulo I - Lembranças - "A busca"

Capítulo I - Lembranças - "A busca"

Naruto havia deixado uma carta que só foi encontrada duas semanas depois de sua partida, por Hatake Kakashi. Na sua carta pedia para não ser seguido, coisa que Haruno Sakura não seguiu a risca e mesmo tento saído no intuito de procurá-lo, não sabia se queria encontrá-lo, sabendo que o mesmo procurava por Sasuke, companheiro de ambos do time sete. Naruto seguia os passos de seu amigo e rival, mas tudo o que encontrava eram vagas pistas de que ele andava agora com mais três pessoas, dois homens e uma mulher. Suas técnicas de busca não eram tão boas quanto ele queria que fossem, mas pensou ser esse o caminho a ser seguido.

Após alguns meses de procura, eis que Naruto consegue pistas que levam diretamente a outro antigo rival, Uchiha Itachi, irmão mais velho de Sasuke. Naruto percebe que a trilha feita pela Hebi (descobriu que foi assim que Sasuke batizou seu "novo" grupo) seguia as mesmas pistas que levariam a Itachi.

Sua busca já durava mais de um ano, quando finalmente obtém a informação de que, seguindo os movimentos de Itachi e da Akatsuki (organização criminosa formada apenas por ninjas de altíssimo nível, que traíram suas vilas, da qual Uchiha Itachi é membro), a Hebi seguia para Konoha. Em desespero foi em busca de ajuda. Não uma ajuda qualquer. Sabia que podia contar com ele, mesmo depois de tudo que enfrentaram juntos.

Jiraya, um dos três famosos Sannins (sendo agora apenas um dos dois vivos, após a morte de Orochimaru, junto a Tsunade a Godaime Hokage), que estava "procurando informações", recebeu com espanto um sapo de porte médio, portando um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado em suas costas.

- O que é isso, Jiraya-sama? - perguntou uma das moças que estavam embaixo de seus braços

- Hum... - fez Jiraya pensativo. - É um dos sapos mensageiros de Gamabunta... - Jiraya falou mais para si do que para a moça. - E para ele estar aqui, com essa mensagem só pode ser dele...

- Dele? - a outra moça perguntou enquanto Jiraya se levantava do confortável sofá onde estavam e desenrolava a mensagem.

Jiraya abriu o pergaminho cheio de curiosidade. "O que ele, que sumiu faz um ano poderia querer?" pensou lendo a mensagem. Um estalar se deu na mente de Jiraya, agora rodando a mil por hora. "Como? Em Konoha? Como ele descobriu isso?" pensava incrédulo, lendo a mensagem por uma quinta vez. Olhou para o sapo mensageiro, murmurou "Tai" para o mesmo, fazendo-o sumir, e saiu porta afora, sem mais cerimônias. Pagou mais que o devido à dona do lugar e se foi porta afora. "Se estivesse com mais tempo... Malditos sejam!" pensava furioso, mordendo o polegar esquerdo e fazendo alguns selamentos, invocando um grande sapo, no qual montou e desapareceu em um pulo absurdo do mesmo...

Agora já reunidos, Naruto e Jiraya, aguardavam a Hebi para dar-lhes o tratamento devido e salvar Konoha de um ataque desnecessário. Jiraya se impressionara em como Naruto estava crescendo parecido com ele... Cabeça dura e teimoso. "Espero que não fique tarado também." Jiraya pensou divertido, enquanto Naruto parecia uma pilha de nervos.

- Se acalme. Pelas minhas contas eles só aparecerão daqui a meio dia. - Jiraya tentava tranqüilizar Naruto, que era apenas nervosismo.

Naruto se limitou a sorrir e manter-se calmo. Sabia que ele tinha razão, mas a perspectiva de encontrar Sasuke, depois de tanto tempo, era no mínimo excitante. Ambos se posicionaram de modo que pudessem ficar de olho em sua armadilha. Não tinham muita esperança de que Sasuke caísse nela, mas esperavam que fosse uma distração rápida o suficiente para uma abordagem surpresa.

- Lá vem ele! - Naruto sussurrou para Jiraya, que deixou de lado seu livro.

Naruto sentia seu peito pulando, lá estava ele... Não conseguia acreditar. Com o mesmo estilo de roupa que ele usava no último encontro... "Sasuke"...


	3. Capítulo II

Capítulo II - Lembranças - "O embate do Uchiha"

Capítulo II - Lembranças - "O embate do Uchiha"

Mesmo conhecendo bem seu oponente, não podia acreditar que a armadilha era tão absurdamente simples. Uma linha, várias kunais, três árvores... "Isso era realmente para mim?". Sasuke não podia entender. "Ele achava que eu sou o que?".

- Ei vocês - disse Sasuke, para o resto da Hebi - cuidado à frente. Você viu também Karen?

- Sim... Parece simples demais para ser verdade. - disse ela coçando levemente a bochecha.

- De qualquer modo, cuidado. Pode ser apenas uma distração. - disse Sasuke, liderando-os para a esquerda.

Suigetsu estava aéreo a tudo que eles falavam, observando tudo com seu rosto suando.

- Não podemos parar um pouco para descansar? - perguntou Suigetsu.

- Não, seu preguiçoso! Vamos logo!

Karen e Suigetsu ameaçaram começar uma discussão, mas Suigetsu tropeçou em algo. Ele olha em volta e deixa escapar um "Ops" antes de dar um salto e se esquivar de várias kunais vindo de todos os lados. Juugo e Karen fizeram o mesmo, saltando fora da linha de tiro, apenas Sasuke permaneceu impassível enquanto a chuva de kunais vinha em sua direção. Dois pontos vermelhos surgiram em sua face e ele, com movimentos simples e bem ritmados, esquivou-se de todas elas, segurando a última rente a seu nariz.

- Você pode fazer melhor que isso, Uzumaki Naruto. - falou finalmente.

Alguns metros à sua frente, em uma árvore as folhas se movem levemente e Naruto salta de dentro delas. Sasuke poderia jurar que seus olhos estavam cinza, diferente do habitual azul brilhante. Naruto se aproximou perigosamente de Sasuke, que não moveu um músculo.

- Uchiha Sasuke... Quanto tempo. - algo na voz de Naruto lembrava ressentimento.

- Uzumaki Naruto. O que quer comigo? - perguntou apenas por perguntar, não queria respostas.

- O mesmo de sempre. - Naruto respondeu simplesmente. - Achei que fosse mais esperto.

- Vai continuar brincando comigo, Naruto? - Sasuke, com um movimento rápido, cortou Naruto com sua Katana. Uma pequena nuvem de fumaça se formou no local onde Naruto estava, demonstrando que aquele era um Kage Bunshin.

- Como poderia? - disse Naruto, aparecendo imediatamente atrás de Sasuke.

Sasuke nem se moveu. Sentia os movimentos dele e sabia... "Ele está muito melhor que antes... Um único descuido...".

- Como vai ser? - Naruto perguntou finalmente.

- O mesmo de sempre. Achei que fosse mais esperto... - respondeu, abrindo seus olhos e revelando neles o brilho avermelhado que tantos temem.

Sasuke se virou de frente para Naruto, encarou-lhe os olhos. Naruto não desviou o olhar, não hesitou, apenas encarou. "Sei que pode ver o que estou pensando Sasuke, então saiba que esses olhos não me metem medo."

- Sei que não. Medo não combina com você. - Sasuke respondeu como se estivessem conversando. - Alias... Quem é aquele lutando contra... Meus parceiros?

- Jiraya.

- Entendo. Vocês ainda viajam juntos?

- Isso lhe importa mesmo? - seu tom de voz era frio.

- Na verdade não. Vamos então?

- Claro. - Naruto tinha certeza de que vira o Sharingan girando na órbita.

Sasuke desapareceu e tudo ficou escuro. Naruto apenas virou o olhar aos lados. "Acho que você não entendeu quando eu olhei fundo em seus olhos, Sasuke." Naruto concentrou chakra em todo seu corpo e o liberou de uma vez, fazendo tudo retornar ao normal e Sasuke aparecer novamente na sua frente.

- Seu Sharingan não me afeta mais. - Naruto disse de modo seco.

Essa frase fez Sasuke abrir os olhos o máximo que pode... Naruto sentiu um chakra exagerado surgir próximo deles e olhou para a direção de onde vinha o mesmo.

- Não se distraia. É apenas o Juugo liberando seu poder... - Sasuke estreitou os olhos, fixando seu Sharingan firmemente nos olhos de Naruto.

Naruto estava novamente em seu subconsciente, com o chão molhado e aquela imensa grade à sua frente, selada com uma grande Ofuda Naruto estranhou a ausência dela, aquele demônio vermelho, seus olhos terríveis e voz rasgada. A grade parecia estranhamente velha e desgastada, nunca havia estado assim antes.

- Entendo. - disse Sasuke, exatamente atrás de Naruto. - Você está evitando falar com ela novamente...

- Quem é? - disse uma voz ressoante que cortou o silêncio do local. - É você, Uzumaki?

- Não, demônio. Eu voltei. - disse Sasuke, mas assim que ele deu um passo em direção ao portão, Naruto colocou o braço a sua frente, bloqueando a passagem.

- Fique parado você. Ela é mais terrível do que você pensa. - disse Naruto, indo em direção ao grande portão e encarando as grandes fendas que se abriram para olhá-lo.

- Perdeu a noção do perigo garoto? - sua voz era ainda mais baixa e mortal. - Quer mesmo que eu pegue você? - a água aos pés de Naruto começava a borbulhar em um tom de vermelho. - Ou está pensando em me soltar?

- Quieta raposa rabugenta. Você não vai sair daí nunca, se depender de mim. - Naruto encostou as mãos no portão, fazendo a água a seus pés ferver de modo ameaçador. - Agora...

- Chega de brincar, Naruto. Termine logo com isso, não tenho o dia inteiro. - Sasuke disse de modo impassível.

- Como assim, Uchiha? Está me subestimando? - a voz da Kyuubi saiu estrangulada e exageradamente alta.

- QUIETA, JÁ FALEI! - Naruto berrou, fazendo com que duas enormes garras surgissem na grade, tentando pegá-lo. - Você vem me atormentando por muito tempo... Agora, quieta. - seu tom de voz se tornou frio como gelo.

Os grandes olhos que o encaravam através das grades se estreitaram e fixaram os olhos azul acinzentados de Naruto. Ele apenas virou de costas e saiu andando. Sasuke, que olhava tudo com seu desinteresse característico, sorriu ao ver Naruto caminhando em sua direção, com a Kyuubi presa às suas costas.

Nesse momento uma grande mão vermelha e com garras surgiu do chão, em frente à Naruto tentando pegá-lo, Naruto saltou e vários outros braços foram surgindo... Sasuke sacou sua Katana e partiu correndo, concentrando chakra em sua espada, dando a ela um aspecto de estar carregada de eletricidade. Passou cortando os braços de modo que eles derretiam e caiam novamente como água no chão. Naruto fez três kage bunshins e três iniciaram um Rasengan maior que o normal enquanto o quarto deles os girava em um impulso no ar, tendo terminado o Rasengan, este parecia muito maior que um normal, algo em torno de três a quatro vezes maior que o normal, Naruto foi sendo impulsionado por todos os três bunshins, atingindo o seu alvo, as garras atrás da grade. Assim que foi atingido pelo golpe, todo o chakra começou a girar de modo alucinante dentro do Rasengan e este absorveu todo o vermelho do lugar, tornando-se vermelho também. O Rasengan estourou, lançando todo o chakra vermelho em volta, como se fosse um sangue agourento. Sasuke e Naruto não se moveram por uns instantes e todo o local ficou turvo enquanto o chakra vermelho se juntava. O olhar ameaçador da Kyuubi apareceu novamente, dessa vez mais ameaçador e mortal que antes.

- Entendo... Então será assim Uzumaki? Você não poderá me evitar para sempre. Lembre-se disso. - disse a Kyuubi, de modo tão baixo e frio que um ar gelado percorreu o local, e a Kyuubi pareceu se recolher ao fundo do lugar.

Sasuke sorriu, mesmo que para si mesmo e guardou sua katana. Naruto segurou a grade e retirou do bolso um grande pergaminho. Abriu-o e Sasuke viu, com um pouco de decepção, que estava em branco. Naruto acumulou chakra no pergaminho e o colocou sobre a água, de modo que o chakra impediu que o mesmo molhasse. Abriu as mãos espalmadas para onde um resto de chakra vermelho aparecia e Sasuke se impressionou a ver que sua velocidade de selos havia aumentado assustadoramente. Sasuke precisou usar o Sharingan para acompanhar os selamentos que Naruto fazia. Após muitos selos, Naruto parou, com o selamento do cavalo na mão e um brilho dourado apareceu em sua mão. Apontou as mãos em forma de triangulo para onde a Kyuubi estava e disse:

- Fuuin, Kyuubi Ofuda no Chakra! - dizendo isso, uma agitação no ar foi em direção à Kyuubi, distorcendo o espaço em seu caminho - Tome isso, Raposa agourenta!

O brilho dourado na mão de Naruto se dissipou e por um momento Sasuke achou que fora tudo em vão, até que seu Sharingan percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Uma imensa massa de chakra chocou-se com o da Kyuubi, absorvendo muito daquele chakra vermelho, a Kyuubi pareceu não se importar com isso, Sasuke até achou ter vislumbrado um olhar e um sorriso mortal em sua direção por parte do demônio, mas logo em seguida tudo o que viu foi todo aquele chakra ser sugado para dentro do pergaminho, praticamente apagando o vermelho que se juntava ao fundo da grade escura.

- Então é assim que funciona... Uzumaki... Espero que você não morra para um simples Uchiha. - a voz da Kyuubi tinha um tom de escárnio.

- Quieta, já falei. - a voz de Naruto, Sasuke tinha certeza, estava com um leve sabor de vingança.

- Belo showzinho, agora, podemos? - Sasuke olhava para Naruto de modo estranho, sentia que ele estava muito mudado. Mesmo após tanto tempo, não achou que Naruto fosse se tornar tão maduro. Mas o que lhe assustava nele era aquela aura. Tinha certeza de que não era o Sharingan. Aquilo era real...

- Então... - a voz de Naruto cortou o ar e atingiu Sasuke, trazendo-o de volta à realidade - Vamos? - Naruto estava com a jaqueta aberta, o olhar fixo em Sasuke e à sua volta, as folhas e o vento pareciam reagir ao seu chakra - Você vai descobrir o porquê do meu novo apelido... - dito isso, Naruto simplesmente sumiu.


	4. Capítulo III

Capítulo III - Lembranças - "Red Flash"

Capítulo III - Lembranças - "Red Flash"

Sasuke se espantou com a velocidade de Naruto, não conseguiu acompanhá-lo com os olhos. Ativou novamente seu sharingan. "Preciso perder essa mania de andar sem eles..." Sasuke se repreendeu. Observou em volta e o que viu causou-lhe espanto. Por todo o local, um vulto vermelho de chakra se espalhava, formando uma espécie de neblina sombria, mas em tom avermelhado. "O... o que é isso?" pensou, ao avistar um ponto vermelho que se movia à sua direita. Posicionou-se, com mão no punho da katana, e esperou... "Venha Naruto... Estou de olho em você..." pensou, sorrindo da ironia de seu pensamento. Percebeu que não havia nenhum kage bunshin como imaginara... Apenas Naruto. De repente o perdeu de vista. "Aos lados? Acima? NÃO!", mas era tarde. Sentiu uma mão segurar-lhe a canela e lançou um Chidori Nagashi, direcionando o chakra para sua perna agarrada. A mão já havia lhe puxado até o joelho, mas ele sentiu que ela soltou-lhe, após o golpe. Sasuke retirou o pé rapidamente de dentro da terra, mas o que percebeu depois lhe deixou, novamente, espantado. Vários pontos de chakra vermelho brotavam do chão. Graças a seu Sharingan, Sasuke via-os surgindo do chão e levantando-se ao céu, de modo que parecia que o chão inteiro fervia e expelia aquela "fumaça" de chakra.

- Muito bom, muito bom... - Sasuke falava mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outro.

De repente todos os "vapores" começaram a sair com mais força do solo, fazendo Sasuke ficar mais atento. Com um tremor, vários Narutos começaram a imergir do solo, todos lançando kunais e envoltos em um chakra borbulhante, semelhante a um manto. As kunais vinham com muita velocidade e com chakra concentrado, o qual Sasuke percebeu, era muito mais perigoso que o normal. Sasuke defendia todos os ataques com sua katana e se esquivava muito bem de todas. Sasuke percebeu, novamente tarde demais, o plano de Naruto e saltou.

- Te peguei Uchiha! - Sasuke observava enquanto Naruto saltava de dentro da terra para segui-lo, ainda espefato com o que Naruto tinha em mãos.

Uma grande bola de chakra, vermelho como o sangue, mas que tinha várias linhas azuladas e esverdeadas serpenteando em seu interior. O maior assombro de Sasuke foi descobrir que essas linhas eram chakra manipulado do elemento vento. Naruto trouxe as mãos para trás, como se fosse arremessar a bola de chakra. Nesse momento Sasuke girou sua katana e, carregando-a com chakra manipulado do elemento eletricidade, atacou Naruto. O choque da katana com o Chidori e o Rasengan causou uma explosão, que se expandia em todas as direções, formando um circulo perfeito e engolindo tudo à volta. Uma imensa esfera de chakra foi engolindo tudo ao redor.

"Lá vamos nós de novo..." pensaram ambos.


	5. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV - Uma outra vitória

Capítulo IV - Uma outra vitória

Naruto entrava pelos imensos portões de Konoha, caminhando lentamente, como se aquilo tudo fosse o mais saboroso ramen que ele já havia visto. Observava ao redor, tudo parecia como antes, calmo tranqüilo e...

- NARUTO-ONIICHAN! - um berro distante chamou sua atenção. - AQUI!

Naruto olhou para o lado. "Konohamaru..." pensou ao ver o garoto que vinha em sua direção. Ele já não usava mais o seu capacete, agora usava a bandana da vila amarrada a testa, assim como Naruto, mas seus cabelos eram mais cumpridos e caiam levemente para trás. Ele usava uma calça azul-marinho, uma jaqueta branca por cima de uma camisa sem mangas preta, com o símbolo de Konoha sobrepondo uma chama intensa e duas munhequeiras prata escuro, ambas com seu nome.

- Olá, Konohamaru. Como está? - a voz de Naruto saiu grave e sonora.

- Finalmente você voltou! - a voz de Konohamaru também estava diferente, um pouco mais encorpada - Quanto tempo! Bom, eu estou bem e você?

- Melhor do que esperava. Como andam as coisas?

- Muito boas! Já sou um chounin, mas preferi não ser instrutor, é muito chato... E também, acho que chamar você de oniichan não combina mais, Naruto-senpai.

- Hehe, pois é. Já somos meio crescidinhos para isso, mas parabéns pela graduação! Aposto que foi uma grande provação aqueles testes. Se bem que eu também ainda sou um gennin. Nunca cheguei a concluir o Chounin Shiken.

- É mesmo? Então quer dizer que eu ultrapassei você?

- Parece que sim. - disse Naruto risonho. - Mas eu estou faminto. Vamos ao Ichiraku! Estou com muitas saudades daquele ramen.

- Vamos, mas eu "tou" duro!

- Dessa vez eu pago.

- Yey! Boa Naruto-senpai!

Ambos saíram andando, sem perceber que alguém os olhava do alto das árvores...


	6. Capítulo V

Capítulo V - O contador de histórias

Capítulo V - O contador de histórias

Naruto e Konohamaru estavam ambos sentados, Naruto sendo paparicado pelo velho Ichiraku, que agora já não tinha o mesmo vigor de antes, mas ainda "não perdeu a mão no Ramen de Porco", como disse Naruto enquanto enchia a boca. Naruto contando sobre suas viagens, sobre as andanças e descobertas que tinha feito, sozinho, como um ninja da folha oculta... Evitou falar sobre o encontro com Sasuke, sabia que admitir, depois de deixá-lo fugir uma segunda vez em luta, seria muito doloroso. Falava com entusiasmo de como conseguira se infiltrar na vila oculta da areia sem ser reconhecido.

- Eu precisava de pistas, mas se alguém visse um shinobi de Konoha, poderia estranhar e acharem que é alguma investigação, mesmo as vilas sendo fortes aliadas agora. Mas eu passei para conversar com o Gaara, digo, o Kazekage. Ele me reconheceu na hora, mas manteve meu disfarce. Cara legal aquele Kage... - Naruto tinha um sorriso no rosto e o olhar distante, como que pensando em algo feliz.

- Naruto-senpai... - Konohamaru chamou, trazendo Naruto de volta à realidade - Você tem algum golpe novo? - Naruto viu um brilho no fundo dos olhos dele.

- Haha, sim, sim... Tenho sim, mas não acho que seja muito recomendável mostrá-lo por aqui.

- Por quê? É secreto? - perguntou Konohamaru baixinho.

- HAHAHAHA, não! Eu nunca esconderia nada de você, NEM DE VOCÊ TIO! - acrescentou rápido ao ver o olhar triste de Ichiraku - Mas é que ele é meio... Perigoso...

- Ah... - fizeram Ichiraku, sua assistente e Konohamaru em coro.

- Perigoso a ponto de eu não gostar dele. - confirmou Naruto sorrindo.

- Sei... Bom, de qualquer modo eu preciso ir! O Shikamaru-sensei deve estar esperando...

- Shi-Shikamaru-sensei? - Naruto perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim! Ele é o Jounin responsável por meu time, por enquanto... O meu sensei saiu em uma missão de Rank S há alguns meses e ainda não retornou. A Hokage deixou nosso time sobre a responsabilidade dele. Ela disse que ele é o melhor em estratégias!

- E é mesmo. Ele é muito inteligente. E já é Jounin?

- Sim, já faz mais de um ano, eu acho.

- Esse pessoal é demais. - Naruto ergueu seu punho e apertou as mãos. - Também vou evoluir! Vou avançar com vocês! E vou ser Hokage. - acrescentou com um sorriso para Konohamaru.

- Hehe, mas eu já passei você, vou passar também na corrida para ser Hokage!

- Sei, sei... Mas como eu já te disse antes... - Naruto olhou para Konohamaru, com aqueles mesmos olhos azuis brilhantes que ele tinha há tempos - Vai ter que me derrotar antes! - disse com um meio sorriso e um olhar confiante.

- Tá, tá... - disse Konohamaru conformado. - Agora eu vou indo, já estou atrasado. Vão começar a me chamar de aprendiz do Kakashi. E ninguém vai acreditar que eu estava falando com você! Então até mais! - e saiu correndo.

- Ele está crescendo rápido... Vai ser muito forte também, tanto no corpo quanto no espírito. - Naruto falava isso com um sorriso de esperança, mas seus olhos estavam opacos novamente, em seu tom de cinza. "Como é bom ter amigos... Não é... Sasuke?"


	7. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI - Lembranças - "Amargura"

Capítulo VI - Lembranças - "Amargura"

Sentia a pele queimando. Tudo à sua volta era confuso e distorcido. Só uma coisa estava clara, bem diante de seu nariz. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Por que isso acontece conosco?"

"Porque somos destinados a isso..."

"Por que temos que atacar?"

"Porque nossos objetivos são opostos..."

"Por que nós?"

"Porque ninguém mais pode. Só eu e você, Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto. É nosso dever."

"Não entendo você e você também não parece contente com isso."

"Esse não é um problema somente seu."

"Nem somente seu."

- Por... Que...? - sentia sua consciência esvaindo, após as imagens dolorosas voltando à sua mente...

Sasuke liberava muito chakra em sua katana, Naruto conservava o formato de seu golpe com toda a força que podia. Ambos englobados naquela esfera de chakra que absorvia tudo ao redor, porém no centro o silêncio era imperador e os olhares eram a única forma de comunicação...

Imagens de um garotinho loiro, com uma camisa da folha, balançando sozinho em uma árvore surgiam na mente de Sasuke. Um garotinho com um olhar triste e olhos cansados de chorar. Imagens de duas pessoas queridas ao chão, muito sangue espalhado o sentimento de que tudo jamais voltaria a ser como era surgiam na mente de Naruto. Os dois garotinhos observam a tristeza mais profunda do outro. Um deles conhece o amor e o perdeu... O outro conhece bem o ódio. Amor e ódio juntos em uma só palavra... A solidão se abate sobre ambos os corações, fazendo com que ambos sofram a sua dor mais antiga, de novo e de novo... Agora cientes de que não estão somente com a dor própria, mas também a dor do outro...


End file.
